


It's not too soon

by Adsagsona



Series: Dead of night [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir says his thanks to the gods for sparing Agron in the arena. When Agron wakes up, they take a walk together and Nasir takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not too soon

**Author's Note:**

> One of those scenes in Vengeance that I would love to have seen myself. :)

Agron had returned to him. Nasir could not believe the streak of luck they had at this time. He had survived his wound suffered after the mines, although he had thought to be in the afterlife by now. Agron had been there for him when he was suffering, although he knew that the man felt guilty for not staying with him the entire time.

They had kissed briefly before Agron had to go to the arena, to save Crixus and the fellow rebels captured in the mines.  
Together with Naevia he had prayed for their safe return. Now Crixus and Naevia had their own private little room in the temple and Nasir rested together with Agron.

But not tonight.   
Tonight Nasir would make his offering to the gods which had granted Agron’s safe return. Although Agron himself did not believe in them, Nasir would offer for him so that the gods would be satisfied.

There were others among the rebels who worshipped the gods still, and thanked them regularly. Nasir snuck out of the room he shared with Agron when he was sure Agron was deeply asleep. None of the other rebels were up and he released a sigh in relief, he did not want anyone to see him, this was his private moment.

He walked to one of the temple walls of the enclosure, where a makeshift altar had been set up with various trinkets, fruits and even a small animal in offering. Nasir had gathered some berries not far from the temple, as he was not yet fit enough to hunt, and he desposited them on the altar.

“I am sorry for not coming to you sooner, but here I say my gratitude in bringing back Agron to me. Not only Agron ofcourse.” Nasir smiled that this was the first thing he said, thank you for bringing Agron back. “Crixus made it out alive, and I pray for the souls of them who went to the afterlife…”

He heard someone behind him and he looked back, finding Agron there, leaning against one of the temple pillars. It seemed like the man wanted to come closer, but he did not dare invade on Nasir’s privacy. Nasir stayed with the alter just a little while longer before he stood and turned, looking at Agron.

“Do you not dare to come closer?” He asked with a smile and Agron did not answer, but just took the steps which separated them.

“I did not want to… interrupt you.” Agron choose his words carefully. He had not thought of Nasir as a religious man.

“You did not. I was saying my thanks, for your safety.” Nasir took Agron’s hand in his own and looked up at the German.

“It was all I could do when you were gone to the arena.” He sighed softly as Agron caressed his cheek. 

“It was what I did at night when you were off to the mines.” Agron confessed and immediately Nasir drew closer, gently laying his arms around Agron’s waist and hugging him tightly.  
“I thought you did not believe in gods.” Nasir smiled and Agron shrugged. “I thought it could not do any harm.”

“It didn’t… it brought me back to you.” Nasir said.

They stood close together for quite some time before they realised that the guards on the walls could see them clearly standing there. Nasir did not want to go back in yet, but he did not like to be on public display either. Agron saved him from his thoughts by offering him a hand.

“We’ll go for a walk. Have you been outside of the walls yet?” Agron asked as Nasir took his hand.

“No, not yet. Naevia would not let me out of my sight until a few days ago, when you returned from the arena. She thought that I would be worse when you were gone, but I wanted to keep healthy for you, for when you returned.” Nasir commented, while they walked through the gates together.

The forest outside of the temple was vast and although Agron had brought his sword with him, he knew that they would not encounter anyone just yet. The temple had not been discovered by the Romans and for the moment they were at peace in their own camp.

“It is beautiful here.” Nasir said as he looked around, the trees evident in the moonlight. “I hope we could stay here for a while longer.”

“We probably will, Spartacus thinks it a good place to make a stand.” Agron responded, but it was evident in the clench of his jaw that he believed otherwise.

“You are not convinced of this.” Nasir stated.

“I believe Spartacus leads us well and that he does what he can. The rebellion is… it’s a noble cause.” Agron finished.

Nasir knew that Agron would be loyal to Spartacus above anyone else and if Spartacus said that remaining in the temple was the better idea, then he would follow. However, they had their discussions and Agron had brought them as far as they had come now, he was truly one of Spartacus’ Generals.

“You were not in it for the noble cause, were you?” Nasir questioned. They sat down together on a fallen tree, hand in hand, away from the rest of the world.

“No, I was in it to kill Romans, I wanted revenge for taking me captive. Then it was for Duro.” Agron said softly, still feeling a sting of pain at mentioning his brother’s name, something he did not do often.

“He would have been proud of you.” Nasir smiled and Agron smiled as well.

“He should have met you, you two would have been a terror together.” Agron now laughed and pulled Nasir closer, careful of his wound. “He would have loved you.” He whispered more softly as he kissed Nasir’s hair.

“I would have loved him too, I’m sure, but not as much as I love you.” Nasir replied and Agron blew out the air in his lungs at these words.

“Shouldn’t I have said anything? I’m sorry.” Nasir tried to get out of Agron’s arms, he had talked before thinking and just blurted the words out. He knew that it would have been a bad idea to say to someone that he loved them.

“Nono, please stay, you should have.” Agron quickly said as he kept Nasir close. He held his hand to Nasir’s cheek and looked into his eyes.

“Are you… Are you sure about this? I mean… it’s quite something to say.” Agron tried to form the words in his mind, but they just didn’t want to come out like he wanted.

“Agron…” Nasir said now as he held his own hands under Agron’s cheek so that they looked at each other.

“We don’t have to pretend each time that we have all the time in the world, when the Romans will be upon us shortly. It is peaceful right now, but that won’t last, you and I both know it.” Nasir didn’t know if the words came out too harsh, but it was the truth how he felt it. He would fight for their freedom, but if this wouldn’t last, he would at least not have the regret not saying anything to Agron.

“Oh Nasir.” Agron sighed sadly as he wrapped his arms around Nasir. He knew as well that their future was bleak, but he would live in the here and now.

“I love you too.” He answered and Nasir smiled up at him, his earlier words pushed to the back of his mind. The fighting would be for another time, this was a time for the two of them together.

“I was hoping you would say something like this.” Nasir released a breath as well and he looked at Agron’s lips, before leaning in. Agron did the same and they pressed their lips together, deepening the kiss slowly.

Nasir moaned softly and tried to get even closer, but then Agron placed a hand right over his wound and he hissed in pain.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Agron looked at Nasir wide eyed and immediately let go of Nasir.

“It is nothing, just a bit of pain. I will get used to it, it will heal.” Nasir looked at the bandage for a moment, no blood was seeping through, he would be alright.

“It will, but for now you need your rest.” Agron stated as he held out his hand to help Nasir up. 

“But… we will… be together?” Nasir asked and Agron smiled at him, kissing him once again.

“I will never deny you, Nasir. You are my life now.”


End file.
